


One Wrong Turn

by CAPtainAmerica77



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Horror, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 20,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAPtainAmerica77/pseuds/CAPtainAmerica77
Summary: When her car breaks down she has no choice but to stay with the Hewitt's and their interesting son. Soon she'll be thrust into a hell she never could have imagined. At least she has a friend by her side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first half of this story was written in 2017 with chapter 20 and onward being written in 2018 so please keep that in mind when reading.

The day Stephanie met Tommy was a hot one. So hot that she had to stop and pick up some tea from a little shop in Texas.   
Her long brown hair was tied up in high ponytail that fell down her back in smooth waves. Pink framed sunglasses hid her eyes from the harsh sun while her matching shorts welcomed the sunlight on her legs. A white crop top bared her lightly freckled shoulders and midriff.  
“Hi I didn't know if y'all had any cold tea for sale?” she asked the woman at the counter. She was an older woman, gray hair tied back in messy bun. A checkered dress fit her loosely but looked nice.  
“Why yes we do, its sweet tea hope you don't mind that darlin'”  
“No that's fine thank you very much,” Stephanie smiled.  
“Let me just have my boy bring some up,” she smiled. She had a warm smile, she was definitely the motherly type. “THOMAS! Bring up some tea will you!”  
There was some noise from the back, like something heavy was dropped. Loud footsteps thundered through the store. Stephanie turned around to see a hulking man walking towards her.   
He had long brown hair the hung in his face with a black mask of sorts. He had on a dress shirt that hadn't seen a washing machine in a while and had splotches of dirt and what looked like clay on it.  
“Thomas this young lady here would like some of our tea. Would you mind helping her carry it to the car?” His mother asked. Thomas nodded and looked down at Stephanie.   
“Oh thank you, how much do I owe you?” she asked reaching for her wallet.  
“Its on the house deary, we don't get too many visitors as nice as you.” Stephanie thanked the woman and lead Thomas to her car.   
“If you don't mind just putting in the back seat. Thank you for your help, really nice of you to do this for me.”   
Thomas just sort of grunted and set the tea down before straightening back up. He really was tall, probably a good 8-9 inches taller.  
He turned to walk back to the store when Stephanie placed her hand on his arm. He almost jumped, not used to this human contact.  
“Thank you again, I mean it. Thank you Thomas,” she smiled. She had a nice smile Thomas decided and he smiled back under the mask.  
Stephanie got in her car ready to get back on her trip to the city. Turning the key in the ignition the car started up but then sputtered and died. She kept trying to no avail.  
“Damn it,” she sighed resting her head on the steering wheel. After sitting for a bit she went back into the store.  
“Hi again, my car just died on me. I didn't know if you had a phone I could use or if there was an auto shop nearby?”   
“My brother is a mechanic I could call him up to fix your car.”  
“If you don't mind that would be great. Is there a place I can wait at? Maybe a cafe or something?” Stephanie asked. It wasn't like she didn't have work to get done.  
“You can wait at our house, its right up the road and that way you can stay out of the heat,” the woman offered.  
“OH I couldn't-”   
“Nonsense, let me call him to get your car.” The more she thought about the more it made sense to wait at her house, she had passed a small town on the way in but it was practically abandoned.   
“He'll be here in twenty minutes, I'll send Thomas along to help you with your things.”  
“Thank you Mrs?”  
“Luda May, you can call me Luda May.”  
“Thank you Luda May.”


	2. Chapter 1 from Thomas's POV

“THOMAS! Bring some tea up will you!”

Thomas stopped what he was doing and mentally groaned. He picked up the tea his mother wanted and carried it up front.

There was his mother behind the counter and tall girl with wavy brown hair. She was showing a lot of skin, it was beautiful. There were freckles lightly dotting her shoulders and midriff-stop don't look there that's inappropriate he told himself. He set the tea down on the counter with a loud thud.

“Thomas this young lady here would like some of our tea. Would you mind helping her carry it to the car?” His mother asked. He nodded and picked the tea back up.

The girl led him to her car which was a shiny black one of some kind.  _Uncle monty would know_ he thought. Her hair shined in the sunlight, it looked so soft, he wanted to know what it felt like against his rough hands.

She opened the back door and he noticed how long her legs really were. They were nice and toned and lead all the way up to her- _stop it!_ He usually didn't have these thoughts about girls like this but this one was different.

He set the tea down in the back seat before standing up to his full height, she was practically a whole head shorter than his height of 6'4”. Walking away from what he would never have a felt a soft hand on his arm.

“Thank you again, I mean it. Thank you Thomas,” she smiled. She had a nice smile Thomas decided and he smiled back under the mask.

He went back into the back of store and was moving boxes when he heard the familiar bell chime again. More customers, this day was already busier than usual. He heard his mother's voice say something about uncle Monnty coming out and decided to poke his head out. There was the girl again, this time she looked just as gorgeous if not more. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her.  _She's just like the others_ he told himself.  _But she was so nice to me, the other people aren't like that, maybe she's nice- NO! She isn't she was just being nice because she's scared of you_.

Mama came to the back and explained that he was going to help Stephanie with her things at the house. Her car had broken down and she said that uncle monty would help fix it for her.

At least Thomas would get to see her more. 


	3. Meet the Family

With three people sitting in the cab of the tow truck it wasn't only cramped but extremely hot. Monty was driving, Stephanie sat in the middle and Tommy was on her right. It wasn't a long ride but it definitely felt like that.

“I'll take your car around back. Tommy you tell Charlie what your momma said about this young lady here,” Monty said and then drove off.

Stephanie stood there holding her purse with the rest of her bags at her feet.

“Tommy what are you doing just standing- Well hello there young lady, what's a pretty little thing like yourself doing all the way out here?” An older gentleman wearing some dirty overalls came out of the house. Stephanie didn't trust him, he didn't seem to be the nicest guy out there, something just seemed off about him.

“My car broke down and Luda Mae is having Monty fix it up for me.”

“Well come on in, Tommy get her bags for her,” he ordered. Tommy obliged and picked up her bags like it was nothing. “Put them up in the guest room while I get this girl something to drink.”

“Thank you Tommy!” Stephanie called to the man walking up the steps, though she doubted he heard her over his loud footsteps.

“Come on girlie, sit down, let me fix you a nice cool drink.” Charlie sat her down in the kitchen and let his hands linger on her shoulders a little longer than she would have liked. He brought her some cold tea with a lemon in it.

“Now what are you doing way out here?” he asked sitting next to her.

“Well I was hoping to get to a fashion convention in California but my car broke down by your mother's shop. She was kind enough to have your uncle fix it and let me stay here until its done,” she explained with a sheepish smile.

“You are welcome to stay with me as long as you'd like. I would never send you away you pretty little thing,”

“Thank you.” Now she was nervous, she was used to men flirting with her just not at the length and with the creepiness of Charlie.

There was the sound of the front door opening followed by,

“Charlie get out here. Help me fix this car boy!”

“Looks like our time has to be cut short,” Charlie said with a smile.

Left in the kitchen alone and bored with nothing to do she sat. Steph didn't want to be rude and invade their privacy by exploring their home. But there was only so long she could sit there before she felt like she was loosing her mind.

The house was quite large downstairs, a kitchen, dining room, and large living space were decorated in an old fashion with lots of doilies and lace everywhere. The tv in the living room worked but only on a few channels which Stephanie decided was good enough to keep her entertained.

She was curled up on the couch, shoes on the floor next to her, watching some cartoons when she felt her eyes begin to grow weaker. She snuggled further into the couch and soon fell asleep.


	4. Dinner Time

Tommy walked downstairs, feeling like he could be around now that Charlie was gone. Though he was still careful with the girl, Stephanie, around. He wanted to watch cartoons, no new ones would be on until saturday but he still liked reruns.

He walked into the living room and almost jumped to see her on the couch. Quickly feeling to see if his mask was there, it was. He let out a sigh of relief. Stephanie stirred but only a little before snuggling back into the couch.

Her hair was a mess, sprawled all over her face and pillow. She looked peaceful, not scary like his family did when they were asleep. There was a blanket on the chair Mama would usually sit in.

' _She probably wouldn't mind the girl using it, she did seem to like her'_ he thought.

Laying the blanket down on the girl she reached her hands out and grabbed his large hand with a small smile.

"Thank you Tommy," she mumbled barely opening her eyes. He smiled nervously under the mask before she pulled her arms under the blanket with her.

' _This girl wasn't afraid of me, why isn't she afraid?_ Tommy wondered.

 _'Its because she hasn't seen under the mask yet you idiot!'_ he heard the voice of Charlie in his head.

 _'If I want her to stay here I need to make sure she never sees under the mask. Never under the mask'_ He repeated over and over in his head.

Stephanie awoke sometime later to see the TV was off and there was no more light from the windows. She straightened her hair out the best she could without a brush. There were voices from the other room, she guessed the family must be having dinner or about to be.

Footsteps came around the corner to reveal Luda Mae.

"Well good morning honey, would you like to join us for dinner? You woke up just in time," she said with a gentle smile on her face.

"Yes m'am. Thank you very much, I'm so sorry I fell asleep-"

"You hush, you were tired. Come on now lets go get you fed."

The dinner table was set,Charlie at the head, with Monty on his right and Luda Mae to his left. Tommy sat next to his mother and Stephanie sat next to Monty.

"Charlie would you say grace please."

Stephanie bowed her head slightly, she wasn't one to pray or believe in religion but she was one to be polite. Charlie said a simple prayer, one she was taught when she would stay with her grandparents.

After grace was said Luda Mae brought out a pot of vegetables in a stew, luckily there was no meat. Stephanie's stomach hadn't been taking to meat well lately. She served everyone a bowl of stew and some bread.

Everyone ate with few words exchanged, except Tommy kept his mask on and his eyes downcast.

"Tommy this is one of your favourites, go on and eat up honey," his mother suggested. He just shook his head a little. "Tommy, Stephanie won't mind, go and eat."

"If it makes you feel better I can eat in the other room," Stephanie said feeling bad that she was the cause for him not eating.

"Now now he'll be fine, just take your mask off and eat." She instructed this time a bit sterner.

He reached back and carefully undid the laces that held the mask over his face. He slowly let it come off.

Stephanie could see why he would be nervous showing his face to a stranger but she honestly still found him cute.. not cute but interesting. His eyes looked around nervously until they landed on her face, she smiled at him before going back to eating as if nothing happened.

"So Stephanie where is a pretty little thing like you from?" Charlie asked leaning back in his chair.

"I grew up with my Mama, and twin sisters in a small town in Illinois. My Daddy died when I was a little girl." Stephanie didn't like to talk about her dad, he was apparently a bit of a jerk.

"I'm sorry about that sweetheart, " Luda Mae reached her hand out to Stephanie's. She nodded a small thank you.

"Any boyfriend back home?"

"No, I haven't had a boyfriend since I was 19. I've mainly focused on my career." While there had been a couple one night stands here and there or small flings there wasn't a real relationship.

"How old are you now?"

"I'm 22, about to be 23 in a couple weeks."

"You have your whole life ahead of you. Why are you worrying about your career now? You should be looking for love and enjoying life not working all the time."

"Well as a fashion designer I have to get in the game young so that way I can stay in the game when I'm older. Its fun for me though, I love what I do," she explained.

After dinner Stephanie helped Luda Mae clean up. Stephanie washed the dishes while Luda Me put them away.

"Thomas has never taken his mask off in front of anyone outside the family you know," she said.

"I don't see why he always wears it. I didn't see anything wrong with him."

"You're different than most people then."


	5. A Chance Encounter

Stephanie was beyond glad to rid herself of all the Texas dirt and grime the wind kicked up. She felt herself literally get lighter.

She changed into her pajamas afterwards and laid on her bed. It smelled like dust, this room didn't seem to be used often.

_They probably don't get too many all the way out here. I barely even came here and that was only because the old Calina car broke down._

She had a hard time falling asleep in a new house as she usually did. She tossed and turned relentlessly until she gave up on sleep. She pulled her purple robe around her and made her way downstairs.

The heat had gone down and most of the windows were open letting the sounds of grasslands echo through the house. It was peaceful. The symphony of grasshoppers and the wind reminded her of those nights back home. She missed home, more than she let on, but that was a thought for another day. A day when her car wasn't broken in the middle of Texas.

There was one light on in the kitchen and some rustling to accompany it. Stephanie quietly walked over and peered in, it was Thomas. He looked like he was working with something on the table, though she couldn't tell for sure with his back to her.

“Thomas, what are you doing up this late?” she asked. He tensed up and stopped what he was working on. “I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you, can I sit down?”

He barely moved but she noticed his head bobbed yes. She sat down next to him being careful to pull the chair out quietly.

“Can I see what you're working on?” she asked smiling at him. Thomas still had he mask on and he was thankful he hadn't taken it off like he was thinking of doing.

He moved his hands slowly and revealed a small piece of wood that was shaped similar to a duck.  _He must've whittled this himself, its amazing._

“Did you do this? It's amazing Thomas,” she exclaimed with a big smile. She had never seen anything like it in person. Sure she had seen stuff made in wood class but that was with the help of heavy machinery, not done with just your hands and a knife.

She saw the edges of the mask move, hopefully he was smiling underneath and that's what it was. And he was, no one but his mother had ever complimented his work and here was this girl, a pretty girl, saying it was amazing.

He looked down at her and felt something in his stomach, it felt weird and scary. What was this feeling? Why was she making him feel like that? Make her stop! He got up and stormed to his room without warning causing Stephanie to flinch.

_I wonder what I did wrong....._


	6. Story Time

It had been about a week since Stephanie started staying with the Hewitts. Her car still wasn't fixed, in fact it seemed to keep getting worse. Everyday it seemed that Monty had more bad news about the old Calina-mobile.

Stephanie had taken a liking to sunbathing on the porch in the morning. She had also taken to helping around the house with cleaning and prepping for meals. She hadn't had alone time with Thomas since the night he stormed off from her and honestly she wished she had. While it was nice having Luda Mae to talk to she needed other social interaction. Monty didn't say much and Charlie just creeped her out.

“Why does Thomas spend so much time on his own?” she asked Luda Mae one day while they were washing dishes.

“Its part of his nature, plus he ain't had good experiences with strangers in his life. When he was a young one kids would be as mean as they could to him. Just because of how he looked. Now he hides in his room or in the basement when he isn't eating. Its a shame he really is a nice boy,” she explained with a sad look out the window.

“How about I finish the dishes Luda Mae,” Stephanie suggested with a smile.

“Oh honey you don't have to-”

“Nonsense it's the least I could do with you letting me stay here until my car is fixed. Go on its not much.”

After doing the dishes and showering Stephanie decided to read a book unfortunately the one she had brought she had already read. Her trip was only supposed to be a week after all. She remembered there was a small bookshelf in the sitting room that had a few unfamiliar books on it.

With her pink slippers on and her matching nightgown on she crept down the stairs. Luckily Charlie wasn't home or else he would've made some comment about her legs going all the way up or something gross like that. The family room was empty except for the family dog 'Buster'.

“Hiya boy, mind if I read a book from the shelf?” she asked scratching the dog behind the ears. He wagged his tail and panted and she took that as a yes.

There were books about the wars, sewing,a lot of cookbooks, some fairytales, and a copy of the bible. Stephanie decided to settle for a book on fairytales.

She read and read not even hearing the basement door opening and Thomas's heavy footsteps echoing through the house. She only stirred when she felt Buster jump off the couch. Stephanie looked over to see Thomas standing in the doorway petting the dog whilst trying to calm him down.

“Hi Thomas, here let me help,” she got up and said. She pulled Buster back and started to scratch behind his ears causing the pup to sit and wag his tail.

“Sorry I can leave if you want, I was just reading a book,” She went to set the book down back on the shelf and then leave the room but Thomas wouldn't move. He just pointed at the shelf where the book was.

“You want me to stay?” she asked a little taken back. He nodded. She thought he hated her after that one incident.

She sat down and grabbed the book once more returning to the page she was on. She read silently to herself until Thomas poked her in the arm.

“Yes?” she asked politely with a quizzical look on her face. He pointed at the book. “You want to read this one?” He shook his head no. “You hate this book then?” He again shook his head no. “You want me to read this to you?” He shook his head yes very excitedly.

“Alright, I'm a little out of practice but here I go,” she said before starting the story. “Once upon a time....”

She sat right next to Thomas her hand accidentally brushing his arm when she turned the page. She was reading the story of beauty and the beast, one of her favourites. She used to dress up as Belle all the time as a child and practically had the fairytale memorized.

The two read the fairytale late into the night with Thomas eventually falling asleep on Stephanie. She couldn't very well move him on her own and everyone else was already asleep so she just leaned against him and fell asleep too.


	7. Good Morning

The next morning Thomas woke up and felt something small against his body. He looked down and saw Stephanie was sound asleep with her arm linked with his. It made him blush. She looked so calm when she was asleep. Her hair was a bit of a mess but he didn't care, she still looked beautiful.

He sat there watching her for what felt like hours. He counted her freckles, watched the way her eyes fluttered when she dreamed, and most importantly how she fell asleep by him, a monster of a man.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she looked up at the so called monster of a man.

“Good morning Thomas, sleep well?” she asked with a half asleep grin. He nodded yes with a slight blush. She was so cute when she first woke up.

“Good, I'm glad. What time is it?” Thomas just shrugged in response. She looked around for a clock, small arms still laced with Thomas's large one. This was the most human contact he had in a while.

“Its nearly noon, we slept through breakfast,” Stephanie exclaimed.

“That you did. Say Thomas how was she?” Charlie asked with a grin as he walked into the room. Thomas glared at his brother and subconsciously placed a hand on Stephanie's leg. He wasn't going to let his brother near her, he could have anyone else, but not her.

“We just read a book Charlie, must've fallen asleep reading. Not the first time its happened, sorry we took up the living room.” Stephanie patted Thomas's hand as she spoke causing him to blush furiously under the mask.

Thomas stood up and walked out of the room making sure to glare at Charlie on the way out. Stephanie politely excused herself and went upstairs to change into some more covering and appropriate clothes.

Stephanie had packed her favourite sundress and figured laundry day was the day to wear it. The dress was yellow with light blue flowers adorning the bust. She had loved the dress, her favourite after her prom dress.

The day was mostly filled with laundry and chatting with Luda Mae and her sister Henrietta over some iced tea. Thomas spent most of the day down in the basement once again and Charlie unfortunately spent most of the day there too.

“I've seen you getting close with my boy Stephanie,” Luda Mae started “Its nice he finally has a friend.”

“You two would be cute together,” Henrietta said softly.

“Oh its not like that,” Stephanie said with a laugh. “He's just really sweet to spend time with.”

“I used to say that about my husband. Next thing we knew we were in love. Just you wait Stephanie.” Luda Mae had never spoke about her husband with Stephanie before. In fact Stephanie honestly didn't know she had had a husband. “Yes he's long since passed but I still love him like I did when we were young.”

“Those two were inseparable,” started Henrietta. “You would rarely see one without the other. It was so cute.”

That sounded like the romance that Stephanie had always dreamed of. She wanted someone to be by her side and love her for who she is, faults and all.

“That sounds beautiful, I'm sorry he passed,” was all Stephanie could think to say. “Excuse but I need to fold my laundry. I'll see you ladies at dinner.” She smiled and went to take her laundry out of the dryer.

On the way to the washer she noticed Charlie pull up in a police cruiser.  _That's odd_ she thought pulling her nice clothes out of the washer. Charlie walked in carrying what looked to be a police outfit that he threw in the washer. Luckily her clean clothes were already out of there.

“What are you doing sweet cheeks?” he asked with a grin.

“I'm just doing my laundry, please excuse me I have to go hang these outside.” Stephanie walked past Charlie and right into Thomas.

“Hi Thomas, sorry about that. You okay?” He nodded slowly. Thomas pointed at her, more precisely her dress.

“Oh my dress? Do you like it?” she asked giving him a little twirl. He nodded again.

“Well I need to go hang laundry I'll be back later. Maybe we can read more,” she said with a smile before going on her merry way to the clothesline.


	8. The Beginning

Stephanie didn't see Charlie again until dinner. Same with Thomas. Dinner tonight was some kind of stew with a nice salad for the guest vegetarian. Charlie made a big speech about the slaughterhouse that Thomas worked at. He was now wearing the sheriff's uniform from earlier.

“But thanks to the good sheriff here we ain't gonna go hungry tonight” Charlie said holding the pot.  _Wait does he mean... no that's insane..._ “Matter fact we ain't never gonna starve again.”

Charlie spooned some of what Stephanie realized was once the sheriff into his bowl and took a deep breath in.

“Charlie!” His mother scolded. “Say grace.”

“Momma I told you it's Hoyt now. There ain't no more Charlie,” he said almost mocking her. It was like he was in charge now almost, and that was almost as scary as the cannibals she was staying with.

Stephanie ate her dinner silently thanking whoever was up above that she wasn't eating what or rather who they were. She couldn't believe that these nice people who had taken her in were now murderers and cannibals.

“What's wrong honey? You look a little pale there,” Luda Mae asked her as she was cleaning up dinner. Stephanie had barely registered what she said or that dinner was over.

“I'm sorry I'm just not feeling well right now. Do you mind if I go lie down?” Steph asked feigning ill. She had become an expert at faking ill in middle school.

“Of course sweetie why don't you lie down in the living room with the TV on. I'll make you some hot tea to help your stomach.” How could this woman be so kind to her and yet have just eaten a person. A person. Not an animal but a human being with a soul and possibly a family and- She was starting to make herself feel sicker than she already was.

Stephanie laid down on the dusty old couch and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. She paid no attention to the TV in the background. Her thoughts were racing but they all circled back to one thing.

Luda Mae brought in the tea set with two cups, a tea pot, and a bowl of sugar. She poured two cups of tea, one for her and one for Stephanie. Steam rose from the cups.

“Now sweetheart tell Mama what's wrong?” she asked brushing some stray hairs from her face.

“What's wrong?! You guys just ate a person! A Fucking person. What is wrong with you?” She yelled.

“Honey we were just surviving. With the town closed down we don't have much food anymore but now we'll never go hungry again.”Luda Mae explained. “The good lord didn't want us to suffer so he gave us meat. Thomas did a wonderful job of preparing the meat for me.”Stephanie didn't know what to say, there was no reasoning with these people.

The basement door opened and she heard Thomas's heavy footsteps echoing through the house.

“Thomas come here honey!” Luda Mae called to her son. His footsteps grew louder until he was standing in front of her.

“Stephanie isn't feeling too well can you take her up to her room for me?” Thomas nodded and went to pick up the sick girl. She was shaking. He carried her up the steps and to her room careful not to bang her into any walls. He set her on the bed gently where she continued to shake. Her hand shot out and grabbed his sleeve as he went to walk away.

“Please....stay with me please,” she said tears starting to breach her eyes. She didn't care that he butchered a person she just needed someone right now and he was her best option.

Thomas didn't know what to do he never had to comfort anyone, much less a girl before. He sat down on the bed making it creak and dip down causing Stephanie to roll into him. She said nothing. He shakily moved his large hand to her head and began to stroke her hair as gently as he could.

Her breathing was shakey, her eyes barely blinked. She was a mess and it was there and then that Thomas decided he would never let anyone hurt her.

Stephanie shook with each breath that left her body. Thomas wished he knew what else to do but honestly he had no idea. All he knew was that she was upset and he didn't like that.

“Th-thank you Thomas,” she managed to get out. He didn't respond he just kept stroking her hair.

She curled into his side and let her legs sit in his lap. There was that funny feeling in his stomach again.  _What did Momma call that feeling she felt with Pa? Moths? No not that, butterflies!_ Thomas thought. Thomas knew he wanted her to be his, he wanted them to be like Momma and Pa.

Eventually Stephanie fell asleep curled up on Thomas's lap. He liked how he felt by her, she made him feel normal. She made him feel like he wasn't a monster. He took out the wooden duck in his pocket, hopefully she would like it.


	9. Not so Good Morning

The next morning Stephanie woke up thinking last night was all a dream, that was until she could smell meat being cooked downstairs. She looked around and noticed something that wasn't supposed to be there, a small wooden duck. It was the same duck that Thomas was working on the first night she was there. He had finished it and gave it to her, how sweet.

Stephanie crept down the stairs still in the same outfit from yesterday. Her hair was a mess curls sticking out at every angle. Luda Mae was in the kitchen frying up what looked to be bacon made from pigs not a person and scrambling some eggs.

“Good morning dear, feeling better today?” she asked when she saw Stephanie. Stephanie had her arms pulled around her the only safety she now felt in this hell house. She nodded.

“Good, I'm making some eggs for you and there is some salad from last night if you're still hungry after that. Say would you be a dear and go get Thomas from the basement for me?”

“Sure thing.”

Stephanie had never seen the basement before but when she opened the door the smell of it made her not want to. It looked dark and smelled moldy.

“Thomas! Thomas your mother wants you up here for breakfast!” There was no response only the sound of Thomas shuffling about. She waited a couple second before calling down again. Still no response.

She carefully trekked down the old stairs into the water logged basement. Thomas was leaning over a work bench of some kind with what looked like to be the remains of the sheriff. All that was left was his head, arms and the upper half of his torso.

“T-Thomas,” she stuttered “your mother wanted me to get you for breakfast.” He set down his tools and now she could clearly see that was Sheriff. Or rather what was left of him, definitely only half the torso.

“Thank you for the duck. It's beautiful, I love it. I named him Thomas after you,” she said as he followed her up the steps. Thomas smiled under the mask. She named the duck after him, she liked it, maybe she even liked him.


	10. Hell in a Handbasket

The next day was hell in a hand basket. Hoyt had found some new meat and lots of it. He had brought them back in his new cruiser while Monty towed their wrecked car back to the car lot. The car was parked next to Stephanie's still broken car. Something told her that her car would never be fixed anytime soon or perhaps ever.

He strung up the two boys in the barn outside and tied the poor young girl to the legs of the table. He had Thomas carry the dead biker down stairs to the basement to carve her up for dinner. It made Stephanie sick. There was no getting away from it not even in her mind. Every thought she had came back to the past dinners and who would be the next ones. Those poor souls, may heaven help them.

“It's been so hot out,” Henrietta said. She had come over that day unaware of what had transpired the night before. The three women were sat at the same table where the young blonde woman was tied up. “Its important to drink you liquids,the body needs to hydrate.” her voice most of the time was barely above a whisper.

Luda Mae nodded intently before taking a sip of her tea. Stephanie smiled politely trying to ignore the girl crying under the table. It was times like this that Stephanie regretted her choice to drive rather than fly out to California.

“How are you and Thomas doing together?” That question snapped her out of her trance.

“I'm sorry what?” she asked. “I couldn't hear you,” she lied.

“She asked how you and my boy are?” Luda Mae repeated for her.

“We're fine, just friends is all. He's a very sweet boy,”  _when he isn't cutting up people that is._  She kept that last part to herself.

“I can't wait for the day you two are finally together. You'd make a wonderful addition to the family,”Luda Mae said placing her hand on Stephanie's.

Just then a brick crashed through the window and onto the wood floor. This was followed by a young man in his twenties with dark hair bursting through the door. Luda Mae called for Hoyt and Henrietta screamed until the man pointed knife at her.

“You are you with them?” he yelled at Steph. She fervently shook her head no. He grabbed her hand after untying his friend and they all ran outside. The girl ran for the truck and the man went to help the other boy with them. Stephanie just stood there not knowing what to do in all the commotion. That was until she saw Tommy come out the front door. He didn't look like the Tommy she knew.

“Tommy,” she whispered to herself. She started to walk towards him picking up speed. Her safe haven blazed right past her and went after the girl in the truck. “Tommy no, don't do that.” she pleaded to no one but herself. He hit the girl with a hook and pulled her out of the car dragging her back to the house.

As he walked past Stephanie he saw her look at him with hurt and sadness. He didn't like that look from her, but he didn't know what he had done wrong. All he was doing is what Hoyt told him to do.


	11. Chaos Erupts

Stephanie had locked herself in her room to escape all the senseless violence and insanity outside. How did she even end up in this situation? Why were these people so kind but yet so evil? All these were questions she asked herself as she laid curled into a ball on her bed.

She looked over at her nightstand where the duck Thomas made her sat.  _How could someone make something so beautiful yet destroy things so easily_ she wondered. She heard screams from the next room followed by the sound of Thomas's chainsaw. For the first time in a long time she prayed. She prayed that it was all a bad dream. She prayed she would wake up tomorrow and everything would be fine. She prayed for the poor soul in the next room.

The silence was louder than the screaming. The silenced deafened her with what it said. Whatever poor soul was being cut up was dead. There were still sobs from the room, probably the same girl from earlier. That poor girl wasn't deserving of this, no one was.

“Tommy carry that sack of meat downstairs!” Hoyt yelled at Thomas. She heard Thomas walk past her door with heavy thuds. That was the worst part of this all, sweet Thomas was wrapped up into this and had no idea there was a choice. There was a light knock on her door and Luda Mae poked her head through.

“Honey are you okay in here?” she asked concern filling her voice. Stephanie wanted to lie and say yes but she couldn't she shook her head no and started to cry. Luda Mae rushed in and wrapped her arms around the weeping girl.

“I'm sorry I shouldn't-”

“Shhh it's okay honey. You have nothing to be sorry for let it all. I know this is hard but Hoyt doing what's right for us.” Luda Mae held the poor girl and let her cry herself out. There was a lot of tears and a lot of emotion all coming out at once.

“Tommy! Tommy get up here!” Hoyt called loudly.

“Let's go see what those boys are getting up to okay?” Luda Mae suggested. She helped Stephanie stand before they went to see what was wrong.

Uncle Monty was laying in a chair with a bloody rag on his leg. He had a fever Luda Mae said as she rushed over to her brother.

“You trust me right Uncle Monty?” Hoyt asked. Uncle Monty nodded and pleaded with the man to do something. Apparently Monty had gotten shot in the leg by one of the intruders. Not that there was many left alive anymore.

“Mama hold uncle Monty down, you too girly,” Hoyt instructed.

“What? Why?” Luda Mae asked.

“Because he isn't going to like this much that's why.”

Stephanie and Luda Mae held Uncle Monty wondering what Hoyt had in mind. Tommy came into the room with what looked like another man's face. HE revved up the chainsaw and moved it down to Monty's injured leg. Luda Mae, Monty and Stephanie all screamed for him to not do it but he was too strong to be stopped by his mother. He sliced through the flesh and bone in an instant nicking the other leg in the process.

“Oh look that's sloppy even him up will you!” Hoyt instructed with a chuckle. This guy was the craziest here mutilating his own family for his enjoyment. Thomas cut through the leg once more with ease and blood oozed onto the floor. Tommy wrapped up the legs while Luda Mae comforted her brother who seemed to be loosing consciousness.

“Well looky what we have here? This girl would like to stay for supper Mama,” Hoty said bringing in a brunette that Stephanie hadn't seen before. Hoyt promptly knocked the girl out and took her down to the table. He tied her to the chair at the opposite end of him and proceeded to help Luda Mae out with Dinner.

Dinner tonight was another stew this time with god knows who in it. There was a side of vegetables and another salad for Stephanie. This was the one time she was glad she medically had to be a vegetarian. Soon dinner was served.


	12. Supper is Served

Hoyt said grace as the girl was coming to. Luda Mae brushed the blonde girl's hair while Unce Monty lay half asleep at the table.

“I have a question. One that involves the family tree if you will, the niche,” the brunette started anger lacing her voice. “You guys fuck all your cousin or just the ones you find attractive?” Everyone was stunned and silent, including Hoyt for once that evening.

“YOU BLASPHEMOUS BITCH!” he yelled at her from across the table causing Stephanie to flinch. The girl fought hard against her restraints.

Hoyt screamed that this was redemption for their sins and that they would pay for those sins.Luda Mae was told to go take care of uncle Monty to help feed him. Hoyt made his way over to the blonde girl and rubbed her shoulders a bit.

“You know I don't think this one likes your cooking very much Mama. But who gives a shit she'll be sucking her soup through a straw.” He opened the girls mouth to show that she had no more teeth.

“Just do whatever you're going to do you bunch of degenerates.” the girl growled at the table. It was here that Stephanie really regretted stopping at their store that day.

“I will not have you speak ill of this family girl,” Luda Mae growled back. The woman could be intense when she wanted to be apparently. Stephanie had only seen her a sweet motherly figure up until that point.

The door opened and Tommy came into the room still wearing that face. It was disgusting Stephanie much preferred his old mask better. At least it wasn't still bloody and wet. Tommy stood behind the blonde girl and Luda Mae said,

“Set her free child.”

He took the scissors on the table and slashed her throat blood pouring all over her and the table. He took the brunette downstairs carrying her on his broad shoulders. At least until she heard Tommy fall and the girl break through the front window. Stephanie stayed at the table but could hear Tommy's chainsaw grow loud and then fade as he went after the girl. She then left the table to eat her dinner in her room away from all the chaos and killing.

Thomas didn't get back until very early the next morning. His chainsaw was covered in blood when he did return. He looked injured but the wounds were bleeding anymore. His mother took care of washing the wounds in the living room. He groaned at the alcohol laced rag touched his skin. Stephanie tired to distract him by reading to him once again.

It had been a chaotic night but the morning was calm and everyone was still alive. At least all of the Hewitts and Stephanie were alive, the others were being brought back from the wreckage for Tommy to slice up later that day.

Tommy sat on the couch while his mother went to fetch some more bandages for him. Stephanie stopped reading and set the book down.

“I'm really glad you're okay Tommy. I was worried about you,” she said trying to ignore the dead man's face on him. “Can you take that mask off, it's disgusting. No offense.”

He hesitantly removed the mask and set it on the table next to the book. He kept his head low trying to use his hair to hide.

“Tommy you don't have to hide from me. I'm not going to be mean to you like those kids were. You've been nice to me and that's all that matters,” Stephanie said placing her hand on his.

Thomas took her hand in his and laced their fingers together, something his parents used to do. Stephanie didn't fight it, she liked it for whatever reason. Neither of them knew what this meant but they just took the time to enjoy it.


	13. Take it Slow

It had been a couple weeks since that crazy night. Stephanie and Tommy had started spending more time together. Sometimes she would read to him and other times they would just watch cartoon together on Saturday mornings. This morning the two were making breakfast for the family.

“Thomas can you flip the bacon for me please?” Stephanie asked as she beat some eggs for the omelets. Thomas did as he was asked then loomed over her. “Hi how are you?” she teased with smile and a small pat on the arm.

Thomas liked these moments with her. He felt like they were getting to a good place. What he really wanted to do was try and kiss her. Its not like it would be hard he just didn't know how to go about it.

“What's wrong Thomas? You got really quiet and not your normal quiet like a space out quiet,” Stephanie said waving her hand in front of his face. He gently grabbed her hand and placed it on his cheek. She smiled up at him and tiptoed before giving him a kiss on his nose.“Now come one everyone will be up soon. I want breakfast to be ready by then.”

“Honey did you do all this?” Hoyt asked as he walked in the kitchen with his sherriff's uniform on.

“Well I had help Tommy made the bacon all by himself! I only did the pancakes and the eggs.”

“This looks wonderful honey thank you,” Luda Mae, who Stephanie now called Mama said.

“Everyone dig in!” Stephanie said cheerfully.

After cleaning up breakfast Hoyt went out to look for some fresh meat. Stephanie had grown accustomed to them hunting for innocents, she didn't like it but they didn't make her take part so she couldn't complain...much.

“So Thomas what do you want to do today?” she asked linking arms with her friend. Thomas shrugged and pointed at her. “My choice? Well lets see we could go for a walk?” He shook his head no.

“We could play a board game?” Still a no.

“Ok then, how about we try a movie?” Another no.

“Well I don't know, what do you want to do?” She said exasperated.

Thomas undid his mask and leaned down towards Stephanie. He kissed her as best as he knew how. It was awkward this being his first kiss and her not knowing how to react. She placed her hands on his chest and smiled into the kiss.

“Was that what you wanted to do?” she asked with a flirty smile. Thomas was putting his maks back on and nodded his head yes. “You could have just said so silly.” She placed a kiss on his cheek before she grabbed his hand and they started to walk.


	14. A Simple Walk

The two walked for a while before Stephanie spoke.

“Its beautiful out today. Not too hot not too cold just a nice breeze rolling through.” She smiled and let the breeze play with her hair. Thomas smiled at her, he liked how at peace she always seemed to be. How she always smiled when she saw him.

“Thomas? You there? I asked if you wanted to head back now?” Thomas shook his head 'no' and pointed to a tall shady tree nearby .He walked over to it and sat down legs stretched out in front of him. Stephanie sat between his legs and leaned her head back on his chest. He smelled like the woods or like a basement which made sense since he spent most of his time down there.

“Its so pretty out here,” she said. Thomas had never been outside much be he agreed. Here he was sitting outside on a nice day with the girl of his dreams. This was something he had never dreamed of. It made him happy.

The two went back to house sometime before dinner. Stephanie stopped before she opened the door.

“I had a lot of fun today Thomas, I hope you did too,” she said taking his hand in hers. He smiled under his mask and nodded happily. “Great! Let's do this again sometime!” She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, well what part she could considering it was mostly covered with a mask.

Thomas blushed completely red and froze up. He never had much affection shown to him and didn't know what to do. He just stood there. Stephanie pulled away and chuckled a little.

“I hope you know how special you are. Not many boys get a kiss on the first date.” Stephanie gave Thomas a small wave and then went into the house leaving Thomas on the porch.

 

Later Thomas was in the basement carving up the new meat, it was some hippie teenager. Now that he thought about it she looked a lot like Stephanie but not a beautiful, no one was. At the thought of her he touched his face where she had kissed him. He grinned at the thought of her doing it again. He wondered if she would ever kiss him on the lips again. His horrid, scarred lips.

He pushed those thoughts away and tried to go back to cutting up the meat. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. She looked too much like Stephanie. How could he hurt someone he loved even if it wasn't her he still saw it as her. He moved her off the chopping block and to a chair in the corner where she could keep him company and watch safely.

He picked up the new new meat and went back to carving.


	15. Swimming

Months had passed. Stephanie was now a permanent residence of Texas it looked like. She had even gone shopping to get more than a couple outfits. Thomas liked her new pink dress especially. He thought it made her look like a flower in a world full of grass.

The new couple, when allowed, would continue to take long walks together on the surrounding property. Stephanie kept referring to them as dates and Thomas loved hearing that. Stephanie on the other hand was getting a little frustrated that he didn't pick up more on her hints as she called them. She would purposely let her hand brush against his or let her lips linger a little longer on his mask. Not that she could blame him according to Luda Mae as he got older her became more and more reclusive save for his work at the meat factory. Today the two were playing in a pond by the house.

“And you swear there is nothing I'll injure myself on in there?” Stephanie asked Thomas standing at the waters' edge. Thomas rolled his eyes and shook his head no. He then pointed at the water his way of saying she should get in.

Stephanie took off her white cover up to reveal a rose printed two piece. Thomas blushed at the sight and averted his eyes, trying to be a gentleman. Stephanie slowly walked in the water before taking a big gulp of air and diving under the water.

When she still hadn't come up after a couple of second Thomas started to panic. Where was she? Was she drowning? Was she-

Just then he felt a splash from behind him and felt two arms over his shoulders. He looked over his shoulder to see the girl of his dreams hanging off of him like a piece of clothing. She had the biggest grin on her face and was laughing. Didn't she know how worried he was. Stephanie climbed off and Thomas turned around to face her. He stared her down with a look that could kill.

“What? I thought it was pretty funny, it's not like you were worried,” she said patting his strong arm. Thomas continued to stare her down with a frown. “Wait you weren't worried were you?” Thomas nodded his head confirming that he was worried. “Oh Thomas I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!” She threw her arms around his muscular torso and leaned her head against his chest. Thomas gently placed one hand on the top of her wet head giving her a light pat. He could never stay mad at her.

Stephanie mainly swam around the pond occasionally dragging Thomas trying to get him to do the same. He didn't participate much other than standing in the middle of the pond. He was her life guard of sorts and he took that job very seriously.

“You know I was on Varsity Swim team all four years of high school,” She said laying on her back just floating. “I just loved the feel of the water you know?” Thomas nodded. He didn't mind how the water felt on his skin, it used to sooth where it was peeling off.

The two toweled off and began their walk back to the house. Stephanie's hair was up in a bun on her hair making her seem taller. As they walked she kept walking closer to him before her fingers brushed against his. Thomas started to pull away but she didn't let him she grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together.

“See this is what couple do, they hold hands. Your mom said you never had a girlfriend before so its my job to show you what couples do,” Steph told him holding their hands up for him to see. Thomas nodded and pulled her a little closer;his way of saying he liked it.

Soon the two were back at the house. Luda Mae was secretly watching them from the window a huge smile spread out on her face. Hoyt was also watching.

“Well I'll be damned. You were right mommy she does like Tommy.” he said scratching his chin.

“I told you she would be good for him.”


	16. Who's in Charge

Every time Hoyt brought in new meat Stephanie would lock herself in her room. Thomas on the other hand was front and center to be the intimidating monster everyone thought he was. Except Stephanie, she saw him for something else, she saw him as a human being. A being with thoughts and feelings not just someone who would kill and maim.

When the new meat was brought down to the basement Thomas usually introduced it to his makeshift Stephanie down there. She was much more skeletal now and her features were no longer that of a person but it was still his Stephanie down there. It was the only Stephanie that was his for sure.

“Come on now girly, you need to help with the new meat,” Hoyt said to Stephanie at dinner that night. The Hewitts were dining on the new meat while Stephanie had some broth with vegetables from the garden.

“Now Hoyt she does a lot around the house she doesn't need to help,” Luda Mae reasoned.

“Hush Mama. Listen Sweet Cheeks I have put up with you taking up space but its time you start helping me with the new meat. How many men could resist you? Seems like Thomas couldn't.” Hoyt chuckled and Stephanie clenched her fists.

“I'm not going to help you murder people,” she whispered under her breath.

“What was that?” Hoyt asked walking over to her.

“I said I'm not going to help you murder people!” she said louder this time. “And leave Thomas out of it. What we do is our own business?”Hoyt suddenly grabbed the girl by the hair and brought his face close to hers.

“Now listen here, you are going to help and you are going to do what ever-”Thomas was behind Hoyt breathing very heavily and staring down his brother. Hoyt turned around and Thomas pushed him away from Stephanie before picking her up and carrying her down to the basement.

Stephanie was in shock. No man had ever been rough with her like that before. She never liked Hoyt but now she was seriously afraid of him.

Thomas sat her down in one of the spare chairs down there and bent down to her height. She was crying a little and having a hard time breathing. He didn't know what to do and did the only thing he knew. He took her shaking hands in his and gave them a light squeeze.

Stephanie looked up and her eyes met Thomas. He smiled at her forgetting his mask was upstairs on the kitchen table.

“I think- I think this is the first time I've ever seen you smile without your mask,” she said through small breaths and hiccups. She smiled at him. “I like it,” she complimented. “Thank you for what you did up there, I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there. I don't want to think about it.” Her breathing was starting to return to normal now.

Stephanie started to lean forward and close her eyes. What was she doing? Thomas had no idea in the slightest that she was about to kiss him. Her soft pink lips met his scarred ones in a soft kiss. She took her hands and placed them on his shoulders and around his neck pulling him closer. Thomas stopped thinking and did what felt right to him. He put his arms around her and lifted her up so he was holding her once more. Stephanie giggled into the kiss but continued to kiss him with a smile on her face. And for once Thomas also smiled for he knew she was truly his.


	17. The Talk

If anyone was more happy about Stephanie and Thomas dating than Thomas it was his mother. Luda Mae couldn't be happier that her son had found someone who accepted him for who he was. She was always scared she wouldn't have grandchildren but that, to her, looked like it was going to change.

“Thomas can you and Stephanie come down here please?” Luda Mae called up. The two had been in Stephanie's room painting her nails. Thomas tried his best but just wasn't good at it so he just sat there while she did all the work.

“Hi Luda Mae, is something wrong?” Stephanie asked when she came down with Thomas right behind her.

“Well I have something to talk you two about, come along now.” The couple followed Luda Mae into the kitchen where Monty and Hoyt were. Stephanie hadn't seen Hoyt since last night when he grabbed her. He smirked at her and she glared back at him.

“Now I got a nice letter this morning from my sister Anne. It says that she and her boys will be coming next week for some time with the whole family. Now I want you boys on your best behavior, I mean no fighting or nothing.”She looked between Hoyt and Thomas and Monty with a look that could petrify you. “Understand?”

They all nodded their head.

The boys got up to leave and so did Stephanie but Luda Mae stopped her with a hand on her arm.

“Stay down here for a minute child, Tommy you go on ahead she's fine with me.” Thomas gave Stephanie a look asking is she would be okay and she nodded.

“What did you want to talk to me about?” she asked sitting back down.

“I wanted to know your intentions with my boy,” Luda Mae said very flat out.

“My intentions? I mean I really like him, he's fun to be around. What-why are you asking me this?” Stephanie was confused. Was Thomas not supposed to date?

“I just want to know you won't hurt him. He's very sensitive my boy and I want him to be happy. It's been a long time since he's smiled this much you know. Plus I wouldn't mind have some grandchildren.” Grandchildren wasn't even on Stephanie's mind at this time, much less marriage.

“I would never hurt Thomas Ma'am. I love him, it's sudden and quick but I've never been happier in my life,” Stephanie said placing her hand on Luda Mae's.

Luda Mae nodded and a small smile crept upon her face. The old woman liked Stephanie and liked her dating her boy even more.

“I'm going to go back to Thomas now, we still have to do my other hand,” Stephanie said excusing herself from the table.

Stephanie walked out in the hall and walked right in to Hoyt who must've been there the whole time.

“Well hello there little lady. It's been a while since its been just the two of us,” he said chuckling to himself.

“Hello there Hoyt, would you excuse me I have to get back to my boyfriend now. We are in the middle of painting my nails and-”

“Oh hush you can stand to spend some time with good ol' Hoyt.” He put his arm around her and lead her into the living room despite her protests.

He sat her down on the couch and he sat in the living chair next to the couch.

“What do you say we watch some good TV together?” Hoyt asked the rhetorical question while flipping on the TV.

“Hoyt I appreciate this but I really want to finish my nails-”

“Nonsense its important that we family get to know each other better.”

Stephanie sat silently while Hoyt laughed at the TV. She kept looking at the stairs and wondering if she should just run from her captor straight to Thomas. Of course he would probably catch her and who knows what he would do.

“Tell me about yourself girl,” he said taking a swig of beer.

“Like what?” she asked quickly.

“How about why you haven't run yet?” he asked with a hint of darkness to his voice.

“Why would I run?”

“We're a band of murderers even your precious Tommy boy. We hunt young people like you and turn them into our stew. Most sane women would've run if they had the choice.”

“Are you saying I don't have a choice?”She asked feeling a little threatened. She felt backed into a corner waiting for the worst to happen. What made it worse was Hoyt had moved from the chair to the couch and had put his hand on her leg.

“I'm not saying anything. Now how about you let me do what I want with you and maybe you won't have to help us with killing no more?” Stephanie didn't think for a minute. Especially when she heard heavy footsteps on the stairs.

“No.”

“NO?”

“No. I won't it would hurt Thomas and I'd rather be an accomplice to murder than hurt him.”Thomas walked in the room and Stephanie walked over to him leaving Hoyt aghast.


	18. The Beginning of the End

Today Stephanie was helping Luda Mae at the shop. She would take stock and fill out the reorders while Luda Mae handled the front desk. It was a nice summer day just like the one when Stephanie first stopped at the station. A group of five kids about her age walked in the store.

“Um excuse me miss do you have a phone we could use?” Asked one wearing a baseball cap.

“Why do you need a phone” Luda Mae asked looking up from her magazine she had read a hundred times over.

“We need to call the police,a girl uhh... she uhh killed herself in our van.”Another one said. This one had shaggy blonde hair and wore a gray tank top.

One boy was looking at the rotting meat in the front of the deli with disgust. Stephanie couldn't blame him, that meat had been there since she had been there it seemed. Even she looked at it like that.

“I'll call the sheriff for you boys. Just wait here.” Stephanie knew what laid ahead for these kids and wished she could warn them but something in her stopped them. Maybe it was love for her new family or maybe fear but it would've saved those kids a horrible fate.

“The sheriff said he'd meet you at the ol' crawford mill in two hours.” Luda Mae said hanging up the phone. Stephanie knew Hoyt was on the other end planning this whole thing. And unfortunately her and Thomas were part of it.

“Two hours?Can't he meet us a little sooner?” the one with the hat asked.

“He said two hours at the ol' crawford mill. I'm sorry but he's a busy man.”

The kids all sighed and looked at each other.  _Turn back just leave the girl and turn back_  Stephanie thought to herself, the thoughts screaming in her brain. But she again said nothing.

Once they had all left Stephanie was approached by Luda Mae. Luda Mae told her to go back to the house and stay in her room if she didn't want to be a part of it. Even if she hid in her room she knew she was still a part of it.

Hoyt was on his way out of the house to head to the mill. Instead of locking herself in her room she went down the hall to Thomas's room. She lightly knocked on the door and heard him get up and walk over.

“Hey Thomas, you busy?” she asked. He was never too busy for her. He shook his head no. She looked past him and saw wood shavings on the bed. “Doing more wood carving I see. Do you mind if I sit with you for a bit.” He nodded and let her into his room.

On his dresser were little knickknacks he had collected over the years. Some were even other wood carvings he had done in the past when he was a child. There weren't any books in his room and other than the wood carvings the room was practically spotless. A lone stuffed animal sat on the bed, a bunny that had seen better days.

“Who's that?” she asked pointing to the bunny on the bed. Thomas held up the bunny and handed it to her. “Is this your friend?” she asked and he nodded. “But not like how I'm your friend right? Because I have a mean jealous streak I wouldn't want to share you with anyone.” She laid the bunny back on the bed and put her arms around Thomas.

“Sometime I wonder if this is where I'm meant to be. Do you ever wonder that?” she asked wistful. “I miss my family so much. I miss my sisters. But I also would miss you and I don't know what to do?” she started to cry. Thomas picked her up and carried her to the bed where he sat with her in his lap.

“I'm sorry I know you don't know what's wrong but I just-” she sobbed more. Thomas just held her and stroked her hair.

“Thank you Thomas, I love you,” she said laying her head on his chest. He smiled down at her and removed his mask setting it on the bed beside them. Stephanie looked up with a small smile tears still staining her face. Thomas wiped the tears away and kissed the top of her head.

Stephanie smiled and placed her hand over the one he had on her head. Thomas while not the most socially adept man was the only one who had ever loved her this much. And while he was much, much quieter than anyone else she had ever dated his actions spoke loud enough for her. She truly loved him and no matter what wouldn't leave his side.


	19. The Texas Chainsaw Massacre

Thomas was still holding Stephanie when there were voices from downstairs. It was uncle Monty and a girl. Thomas looked at Stephanie and gave her a soft kiss. He had to go help with the meat.

“Thomas wait!” she said grabbing his arm before he left. “I love you, please be safe.” He nodded and gave her hand a squeeze, his way of saying it back, and left her. She looked at what he had been carving. It was a girl next to a man, like a wedding cake decoration. It was them. Now she really hoped he came back safe.

What happened next was all a blur. One moment she was in Thomas's room sitting in silence and the next she was hearing Thomas's saw downstairs. There were screams and the sound of someone being cut up, that much she could tell from the screams. She hated the screams the most out of all of it. The basement door slammed shut and she knew someone new would be at dinner tonight.

It wasn't until late that night that Thomas would be back. A girl had escaped and he had gone to chase her down. Hoyt wouldn't return that night at all.

“Thomas, Thomas what happened?” Stephanie asked with a panic covering her normally chipper tone. He didn't say anything, just pointed at his shoulder. Stephanie looked and he was bleeding bad. Something sharp must've hit, probably that girl that escaped. For once Stephanie really hoped that girl was gone or else they would be in a lot of trouble.

“Hang on I'm going to get your mother, she'll know what to do.” Stephanie said kissing the top of his bloodied hand. She ran off to find Luda Mae making some stew. “ Come quick it's Thomas, he's hurt real bad,” she said pulling Luda Mae with her.

Lude Mae looked at the wound and grabbed the medical supplies needed. Some towels, bandages, and a lot of water to clean the wound. Stephanie sat there comforting Thomas and holding him close. She removed his mask and kissed the top of his head whispering comforts in his ear.

Every time Luda Mae would touch the wound he would wince and grunt in pain. This was the closest Stephanie had actually gotten to hearing his voice.

“There all bandaged up, now you go rest honey. Stephanie would you-?”

“I'll help him upstairs,” she said. She put Thomas over her shoulder and helped him up stairs. She kicked open his door and laid the large man on the bed.

“Now, is there anything I can get you?” she asked running her fingers through his soft brown hair. He shook his head no and let his head just flop back on the pillow. Stephanie continued to run her fingers through his hair just staring at him.

How she fell in love with him was a mystery. How she looked past his murderous acts were even more of a mystery. But in these moments she understood, underneath his murderous acts was just a man. A man who wanted to love like any other.

“Stephanie could I speak to you please?” Luda Mae asked knocking on the door gently. Stephanie placed a small kiss on Thomas's forehead and went to speak to Luda Mae.

“Yes Ma'am?” Luda Mae was sat down at the kitchen table when Stephanie came downstairs.

“We need to talk about what we're going to do.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well that girl got away and no doubt she will be telling the law about our actions. We need to move to somewhere safer. I need to keep my boy safe.” Luda Mae explained. “Now I think you two should go stay with my sister and her boys for a little while. At least until things die down a little.”

“But my car-”

“Monty fixed your car a while ago. Take your stuff and Thomas and drive South, I'll give you a map. You two should leave tomorrow morning. Take the back roads, they'll be safer.” Luda Mae looked like she was about to cry. Stephanie walked over and hugged the older woman.

“Thank you mama, we'll miss you.” Stephanie whispered.


	20. Say you Goodbyes

Everything was loaded in the car, Hoyt was buried, and now it was time for goodbyes. Stephanie had grown to love these people like family, even Hoyt.

“You take good care of my boy now ya' hear?” Luda Mae said hands on Stephanie's shoulders.

“Yes ma'am. I'll keep him safe, I promise.” She replied. “I'll miss you mama.”

“I'll see you soon sweet heart.” The older woman pulled Stephanie into a tight hug.

“Thank you for fixing my car uncle Monty. I'm going to miss you,” Stephanie said upon being released from Luda Mae's death grip.

“You just stay safe. Make sure Tommy behaves himself.” He said. She knew that was his way of saying goodbye and not to expect anything more. She gave him a nice nod before getting in the car.

“Now Thomas you behave. Stephanie will look out for you. I want you to treat her right and one day maybe even marry her you understand?” Thomas nodded. “Good. Now give your Mama a hug.” Thomas obliged and bent down to hug his mother.

The couple drove off in the car waving goodbye to their family. Thomas had never left home before and was nervous.

“Now lets see... we need to get on the a road two streets up and then it should be a pretty straight shot.” Stephanie thought aloud glancing at the map Thomas was holding. Thomas just sat there staring out the front window. “You okay?” she asked giving him a glance.

He just kept staring out the window silently. Stephanie could tell something was wrong, this wasn't his usual silence. This was different.

“You know I still remember the first time I was away from home for a while. I was 6 years old and was going to cheerleading camp for a week. I was only 15 minutes away from home but to me it felt like 1000 miles. I remember I cried so much the first day when I had to say goodbye. But eventually I made some friends there who I still talk to today. They made me feel so much better about leaving home. I know its hard right now but we'll get through this...” she said and took his hand in hers interlocking their fingers. “Together.”

Thomas looked at her now and looked at her hand in his. It made him blush and even though he was wearing his mask he still tried to cover his face. Stephanie chuckled at this.

“You're adorable Thomas,” she said before turning her attention back to the road. The drive was mainly silent save for Stephanie reading the map aloud or singing along to the radio.

The drive would be a long one but it was worth it if it meant keeping Thomas safe and with her. Stephanie had never cared for another like she did for Thomas. When he looked at her and smiled it made her heart melt into a puddle on the floor. Or when he would just listen to her talk for hours it made her stomach fill with butterflies. She loved him, she truly loved this murderous, chainsaw-wielding man.


	21. Welcome to my Life

The two didn't arrive at their new home until late that evening. Only a couple lights were on in the house.

"Is this the right place?" she asked Thomas. He just looked at her with a quizzical look. "Right you haven't been here either. Sorry."

The two stepped out of the car Thomas stayed close to Stephanie not wanting anything to happen to her if they were in the wrong place. Or even the right one.

Stephanie walked up to the door with Thomas right behind her she was about to knock when he took her hand. She looked at him puzzled before he knocked, well more pounded on the door with his free hand. They heard footsteps on the other side of the door before the door opened to reveal a long haired blonde man.

"Thomas is that you? It is you ! Come'ere you knuckled head!" the man exclaimed pulling Thomas into a hug. Thomas just stood there like he usually did when other people besides Stephanie touched him.

"And who is this pretty little lady?" he asked looking at Stephanie. Thomas took a step forward and glared down at the man.

"Its okay Thomas," Stephanie said placing a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "I'm Stephanie Calina, is this the Sawyer residence?" she asked stretching out her hand.

"Well pleasure to meet you. I'm Tex Sawyer, Mama said you'd be coming by. Lets get your stuff and get you inside." Tex helped Thomas and Stephanie carry their stuff inside. The two would be in the upstairs guest room, the first time they'd be sharing a room.

Stephanie began to unpack putting her clothes in the dresser in the corner. She put her makeup on top and her hairbrush. Thomas sat on the bed and watched her mosey around the room.

"Thomas you're staring at me, why don't you unpack instead of doing that," Stephanie suggested. Thomas did as she suggested hanging his shirts in the closet. Thomas felt weird being in a home that wasn't his own. What if his family looked down upon him for what he has done? What if they tried to take Stephanie away? No he wouldn't let that happen, she was his and he didn't like to share. After the two had finished unpacking they went downstairs to meet the rest of the family.

"Well you've already met me, this is my brother Tinker," Tex said. Tinker was older than Tex and had a hook for a right hand.

"Pleasure to meet such a pretty thing as yourself," he said shaking with his left hand. "Apologize for shaking with my left hand lost the other one in a tractor accident, even made the replacement myself."

"That's impressive," Stephanie commented with a nervous smile. She glanced at Thomas who was just staring at his cousin.

"Hey there Thomas, wow you got tall! I remember you were the skinniest twig in the fire when we last saw you. Ain't that right Eddie?"

"I told you to call me TEX YOU ONE HANDED IDIOT!" Tex yelled at his brother. Stephanie jumped and locked her hand with Thomas's taking a step closer to him.

"Well now lookie here. Our little cousin is protective of his little toy-"

"I'm not his toy thank you very much. I'm his girlfriend," Stephanie interrupted Tex. They all were a little shocked at her sudden assertiveness, definitely something even Thomas wasn't used to. "I'm his girlfriend," she said a little nicer.

"Thomas got a girlfriend before you!" Tinker laughed pointing at Tex. Tex rolled his eyes at his brother and showed him one finger. The two once again began to argue ignoring the couple.

"Well looks like this is our life now," Stephanie whispered to Thomas.


	22. All in a Day's Work

Stephanie was getting ready in their room's adjoined bathroom. Brushing her hair, brushing her teeth, applying the last bit of moisturizer she had left. Thomas was changing into something more comfortable for bed in the bedroom.

"I am beat, all that driving really tired me out," Stephanie yawned coming out of the bathroom. Her long brown hair was in a long braid trailing down her spine. She wore a pink nightgown with a matching pink robe over top. Thomas was in awe, she looked like an angel. Of course to him she always did.

"What is there something on my face?" she asked feeling her face for anything. Thomas stood up and shook his head no. He walked over to where she was and cupped her small face in his calloused hands. He leaned down and kissed her slowly. Stephanie loved the way he kissed, like she was the most important thing in his world. And as far as she knew that was true.

"Come on lets get into bed, I am beat." She said patting his chest lightly before sliding under the blankets. Thomas looked at the bed and then grabbed a pillow and set it on the floor.

"Thomas you can sleep in the bed with me," she said with a small smile. How he loved that smile.

Thomas sat down on the bed and slid his legs in under the blankets. He laid back and and Stephanie snuggled up close. She laid her hand and head on his chest. She placed a small kiss on his jaw before closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

Thomas was a nervous wreck. He didn't know where to put his hands or what to do. This was the first time he had ever shared a bed with the girl. Much less a girl he was attracted to. He opted for folding his hands on his stomach and laying awake until he couldn't do it anymore.

Stephanie awoke to bird singing and sunlight peeking through the blinds. She picked her head up, yawned and then went back to sleep. Or she thought she was going to do that until Thomas suddenly got out of bed.

"What's got you in a hurry?" she asked half asleep. He pointed at the window. "What the sun? We'll just cover the blinds hun." He shook his head, ran a hand through his hands and pointed at the window again. "Umm early riser? Oh wait you grew up on a farm so you have work to do right?" He nodded yes.

Stephanie jumped out of bed and ran over to the dresser. She pulled out some short overalls and a tee shirt.

"Can I help?" she asked eagerly. Her hands were on his chest and she was practically jumping up and down. Thomas had no idea why she was so excited about work for him it was just work. He shrugged and gave a small sort of nod.

Stephanie gave a cheer and a quick peck on Thomas's cheek before running out the door. She forgot her shoes which resulted in a run back into the room, grabbing her shoes, and trying to put them on while running down the steps.

The two were in charge of tilling and planting some vegetables to be harvested in the fall and winter months. Stephanie would be in charge of planting while Thomas would do the actual tilling.

Working in the hot sun was not exactly Thomas's idea of fun but Stephanie looked like she was enjoying it. She had her hair in pigtails and a smile on her face. She was carefully putting the seeds in the ground and sliding the dirt over it giving it a little pat after it was covered.

"Now you need to grow big and strong," she'd say before moving on to the next one. Thomas didn't understand her need to talk to the plants but didn't stop her from doing it.

It was mid day when Tex came out and told them lunch was ready. Stephanie planted one last pumpkin seed before walking inside with Thomas. There was ice cold lemonade on the table along with a variety of sandwiches.

"You've really outdone yourself Tex," she said looking for a vegetarian option. It seemed only salad was her option. She'd make do, if she made do with a house of cannibals she would make do here.

They ate lunch in mostly silence the only sound being chewing and the occasional sound of lemonade being poured.

"You know it really shocked us to see a girl coming with Thomas," Tinker said swallowing a bite of his sandwich. "Never imagined he'd get a girl before Tex or I," he chuckled.

"Why not? He's so sweet," Stephanie said taking his hand in hers. She smiled at him.

"Its just most girls wanted nothing to do with him from what our Aunt told us," Tex said.

Stephanie frowned and thought about how hard it must have been for Thomas. To be the center of all that teasing all the time just because he looked different. It made her heart ache.

Thomas noticed her looking down and gave her hand a little squeeze, for once knowing what to do. She looked over at him and he smiled at her. She smiled back. Everything may not have been okay in the beginning of his life but she would make sure it was okay now.


	23. History Repeats Itself

“Thomas you have to let me look at your shoulder. I need to see if it's infected.” Thomas shook his head no. “Thomas I need to make sure you're okay. It won't hurt I promise. Now come on let me see it.” She looked at the man with her best puppy dog eyes and batted her eyelashes too. Thomas rolled his eyes and began to remove his shirt for her.

“Well it looks like it's healing fine.” Stephanie lightly ran her fingers around the edges to see if there was any pain there. There was. Thomas grabbed her wrist lightly and pushed her hand away. “Okay some inflammation, that's normal with this type of wound. Sorry about that, but that's really the only way to check.” Stephanie cupped his face and placed an apologetic kiss on his forehead. Thomas leaned into her hand placing his own over it. Slowly he was becoming more comfortable with their relationship.

“Now lets go downstairs. Tex said he needed to talk to us about something.” Stephanie began to walk away but Thomas grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him. He placed a small kiss on her lips before letting her go. Thomas put on his shirt and his mask before meeting Stephanie downstairs.

Down in the kitchen everyone in the house was gathered at the table. Stephanie and Thomas were the last down and quietly sat down. There was a blanket over the counter that kept moving slightly.

“Good now that everyone's here I can start the main course!” Tex seemed over the moon about something and Stephanie felt it wasn't something good.

Tex threw off the cover to reveal a young woman in her twenties with blonde hair. She was bound and gagged. Her hair was a mess and her clothes bloodied and tattered.

“Tex what is this all about?” Stephanie asked scared to repeat the Hewitt's house again.

“Well this pretty little thing here is dinner,” Tex rubbed her cheek with a gross grin. The girl fought against his touch pulling away as much as she could. Tex grabbed her by her hair and held her in place. The poor girl was crying her eyes pleading for release.

“Tex no we don't need to do this,” Stephanie said.

“Yes we do, we've been doing it a long time. Now we finally have someone good to work with the meat, Thomas.” Tex had this huge crazy grin on his face. Cannibalism must run in the family.

“Just hurry up Tex!” Tinker yelled at his brother. Tex rolled his eyes at the man before grabbing a sledgehammer from behind the counter. He picked up the hammer and swung down. The girl's skull made a cracking sound and she screamed out in pain. Stephanie turned away not wanting to watch anymore, but she could still hear everything. The girls screams, the sound of her skull breaking into tiny little pieces, and the hammer hitting the counter. Once the deed was done Tex licked his fingers of any blood that was on them. He smirked.

“Now Thomas would you be a dear and cut up the meat for us?” he asked holding out a knife. Thomas looked to Stephanie who was just opening her eyes. The knife just stayed there held in the air for what felt like hours before Thomas placed his hand on it and took it from his cousin. He felt bad but he had to do what his family said, that's how it had always been and always would be.


	24. Bath Time

Stephanie didn't say much to Thomas after dinner. She didn't say much to anyone actually.

She immediately took a shower after dinner wanting to wash off the nights events knowing full well she couldn't wash away what happened.

The water hit her skin and ran down her body into the drain. She stared down at the floor the nights events playing over and over in her head.

 _I should be used to this by now_ she thought. But what normal person could ever truly get used to murder? How could she love a murderer? It felt so easy for her just falling in love with him but when she looked at it from the outside it seemed crazy. Maybe she was crazy.

There was a knock on the door followed by a “come in” from Stephanie. She heard heavy footsteps and knew it was her Thomas.

“Hi honey, I'll be out in just a moment,” she said peeking her head out of the shower. Thomas was standing there covered in blood. “What happened to you? Please tell me that blood isn't yours!” Thomas shook his head to say it wasn't his. “Okay good, just hang on one second and I'll get out.” She turned off the water and felt the wall for a towel which Thomas ended up handing her. She dried off and drew a bath for her lover.

“You get in the bath and I'll just be in the bedroom,” Stephanie said about to leave the room. Thomas grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her back towards him. “You want me to stay with you?” He nodded a yes. Stephanie was nervous, she had never seen Thomas naked and vice versa.

“Okay you get in and I'll just sit by you okay.” But Thomas wanted her right against him, she mad him feel normal. She made him feel safe.

Thomas undressed and got in the warm water. It felt hot at first but soon he adjusted and was bathing in the warmth, literally. Stephanie was sitting to the side of the tub her arm resting on Thomas's. Her fingers were drawing random signs and letters on his arms. This wasn't what Thomas wanted but he'd settle for it.

“Thomas I want you to know I'm not mad at you. I'm not mad you do what your family tells you to, I know that's what you've been taught. I just want you to know you have a choice and whatever you choose I will try and support you. I can't say I agree with murdering people but I love you and I want you to be happy.” Stephanie had stopped drawing on Thomas's arm by now. He placed one hand over hers and leaned toward her but before he could kiss her the door was swung open by Tex.

“Do you ever knock?” Stephanie asked annoyed.

“Its my house I can do what I want,” he said. “Anyways Alfredo has sent some new meat down our way. I know its been a long day Tommy but its about to get even longer.” Tex was about to leave when he stopped and said, “Oh and Stephanie stay away from Alfredo, he can be a bit of a creep. Sorry for interrupting this.” He said gesturing to the couple.

Tex left the room and Stephanie shook her head a little. Thomas sure had a weird family. But she loved him and them none the less.

“Great just as we get all the blood off of you you're going to go get dirty again. Well it can't be helped. Go ahead get dressed, I'll be down later.” She said. She placed a small kiss on Thomas's mask before she left the man by himself.

He placed his hand on his mask where she had kissed him. Even though they had kissed plenty of times she had never kissed his mask. He liked it.


	25. No Escape

Tommy trudged down stairs to see a young man bound and gagged at the kitchen table. Tommy looked at him then his family.

“Go ahead Tommy. Take care of this sucker for us,” Tinker said with a grin. Tommy reached for the knife set by the table and man started to cry and scream through the gag. Thomas stopped for a second, _what if he knew Stephanie? What if they tried to make him kill Stephanie, what if-_ all these questions pranced around Thomas's head as he stood there.

“Well what are you waiting for? Kill him already!” Tex yelled. Time seemed to slow in that moment. Tommy tightened his grip on the knife before ramming it into the man's stomach. Blood pooled around the knife handle and began to stain his hand. He took the knife out and rammed it back in. He repeated this action until he had lost count, it just felt so natural and that's what scared him.

“Good job boy, now go on and help us carve up this meat.” Tinker had already donned an apron and was holding one out to Tommy. Tommy put the apron on and got to work.

They'd strip away the skin carefully not to carve away good meat. Then they'd slowly cut the meat off the bone careful not to scratch the bones in the process, there were always use for them later. Fat would be turned into soap and whatever else wasn't needed was burned. They'd carve the meat into hunks that would be salted and smoked to preserve them for consumption at a later date.

Stephanie on the other hand was still sitting upstairs. She had gotten a fair amount of blood off of Thomas's clothes, of course they'd always be covered in blood again. How had she fallen for a killer this easily? She knew what he did and had seen it first hand but yet she couldn't tear herself away from him.

“What's the matter with me?” she whispered to herself. There was a knock on the door that she answered with a , “come in”. In walked Tommy. “Hi hun, done already?” she asked. He nodded and went to change out of his bloody clothes.

“Tommy I think we need to talk,” she said. Tommy stopped what he was doing and came over to the bed, he sat down beside her. Sometimes she forgot how large Tommy really was compared to her. He looked at her ready to listen to whatever she had to say but she didn't know what to say.

“I'm sorry,” she said. Now he looked at her confused, what could she be sorry for. “Everyday I try and try to ignore what you do but I can't. My mother would be so disappointed in me not to mention the police. I mean Tommy you kill people, I don't know how I've managed to look past that for so long but you do. And I know you're only doing what your family tells you to do but I just wish you wouldn't.”

Tommy didn't know what brought this on and didn't really care to be honest he just wanted his girlfriend to feel better. He wrapped his arms around her even though the one still hurt from where that girl hit with the cleaver. She started to cry. This made him feel worse.

“I'm sorry I know you and I have had this conversation before I just thought maybe this time it would be different. Maybe getting away we'd be free from all this and we could just live a normal life,” she choked out through her tears.

Deep down she knew that wasn't rue. No matter where they went they would never live normal lives after this. Her nights would be haunted by what she had been an accomplice to. And the police would eventually figure out what he had done and hunt him down. There was no escaping this.

The room was quiet save for Stephanie's sobs and ragged breathing.

 


	26. Meet Alfredo

All the crying tuckered Stephanie out and she fell asleep still clinging onto Thomas. He carefully tucked her under the blankets, brushed her hair out of her face, and turned out the light before climbing into bed with her.

He didn't sleep much that night. He just laid awake thinking about what may happen next. Sure his mother and brother didn't try to make him kill Stephanie but what if his cousins did? What if they killed her themselves? What if he couldn't protect her? The one thing in his life he was most thankful for and he wasn't even sure if he could keep her safe.

Stephanie woke up late the next day and saw Thomas doing the yard work when she looked out the window. She watched him for a few minutes before he looked up and saw her. She flushed and waved at him, a small smile creeping on her face. He gave a small wave back before returning to work.

Stephanie decided to take the day as a relaxation day. She drew a hot bath for herself and lowered into the depths of the tub. The water was hot at first but she soon adjusted and felt the most at peace she had been in a long time. She sunk down until just her nose and eyes were sticking out of the water. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before submerging under completely. She let the warmth of the water envelop her in a safe embrace. It felt like she was just floating in a space filled with warmth and love.

After her bath Stephanie dried off and went downstairs to make lunch for her and Thomas. Tex and Tinker were off who knows where and honestly she didn't really care. It would be nice for her and Thomas to just spend some alone time together.

She found some bread, lettuce, tomatoes, and other various vegetables for some sandwiches. She wasn't going to even think about touching any of the meat in the fridge. Who knows what or who it was and how old it was. Once the sandwiches were piled high with vegetables and condiments she slapped on the top slice of bread and went to look for Thomas.

Thomas had been repairing some old farm tools in the shed when Stephanie found him. She leaned against the door frame. He looked cute when he was focused.

“Having fun?” she asked. Thomas turned around and when he saw Stephanie his whole face lit up. Well what Stephanie could see through the mask. He got up and wrapped his arms around lifting her off the ground in the process.

“Well someone missed me,” she commented with a chuckle. “Come why don't you come inside, I made us lunch.” Thomas nodded putting Stephanie down. She intertwined her fingers with his and lead him inside.

The table was set, two seats with a plate and glass. A pitcher of cold water sat in the middle with the plate of sandwiches. It was simple compared to what Mama did but Stephanie was still proud.

The couple sat down and began to eat. It was mainly silent except for the sound of chewing. When they had finished eating Stephanie cleaned up the table and washed the plate before drying them and putting them away.

“Thank you for sitting with me last night. I know its not fun being around me when I'm crying so thank you.” Stephanie reached her hand across the table and placed it atop Thomas's large one. She smiled at him and gave his hand a squeeze. “Well I shouldn't keep you from your work, I'll see you at dinner?”

Thomas didn't want to leave her but knew she was right. He had a lot of work to do. Before he left he placed a small kiss on her head.

Stephanie would then spend the rest of her day cleaning the house. Cleaning always helped her feel better when she was upset. Besides the new place could really use a good clean.

She let the boys make dinner since she didn't want to touch the meat. She spent the time before dinner rearranging her and Thomas's new room. They hadn't had time to really settle in yet and now was as good a time as any. By the time she was done dinner was ready and the table was set.

“Hey Stephanie, this is our brother Alfredo,” Tex said motioning to a man with messy brown hair and who smelled less than good.

Stephanie gave an awkward wave before sitting down at the table next to Thomas. Dinner went smoother than the previous night with light conversation in between bites of food.

“So what brought you out into the middle of nowhere Texas?” Tex asked pushing some vegetables around his plate.

“I was on my way to a fashion convention in California. This was the easiest route according to the map. But my car broke down at a gas station, the one Thomas's family ran, and I stayed with them until it was fixed. Weird twist of fate but it was a good one, I would have never met Thomas if not for it.

“Don't you wish you had gone to the convention though? I mean that was your original plan right?”

“Well yes, I was really excited about it, but I found something better. Life works in a funny way huh?” Stephanie said with a small grin.

“I think you're too good.”

They all turned and looked at Alfredo who was playing with his dinner knife.

“Excuse me?”

“I said, I think you're too good for him. Why would someone like you be with someone like Tommy?”

“Because I love him,” Stephanie said. Her hand which had been resting on Thomas's was now clenching into a fist.

“Are you sure about that? Our kin practically kidnapped you and made you an accomplice to murder! Ha! How do you feel about that? Don't you wish you could just run away from this crazy family and this monster?”

“He's not a monster!”

The room went silent at Stephanie's outburst. No one, not even Thomas, had heard her yell before. Especially with such anger.

“I'm sorry what was that little lady?” Alfredo asked with a grin.

“I said Thomas is not a monster.”

“And what makes you say that? I mean have you seen how he looks under that mask of his?”

“I have. Thomas may not look like those celebrities you see on TV but I can guarantee he is nicer than any of them. No one has ever made me feel as loved or happy as Thomas has. I'm sorry you can't see how amazing your cousin is but there is no need for you to be so rude about it.” Stephanie was glaring daggers at Alfredo and if looks could kill he would've been dead.

Alfredo stared at her, his mouth agape. Tinker and Tex did the same. Thomas just looked at her and smiled at her under his mask. She was really something amazing.

 


	27. The Best Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my long absence I had a lot going on and had no motivation to write.

After dinner Thomas and Stephanie went upstairs to their room. Stephanie was still a little agitated and didn't say much. She grabbed a clean pair of pajamas and went to shower slamming the bathroom door behind her.

Thomas just sat on the bed. He had never seen Stephanie angry yet and if he was being honest it was a little terrifying. Not that he wasn't happy she stood up for him and their relationship but he wasn't happy that it got her so upset. He had to find a way to make her the calm and happy girl she usually is.

In the bathroom Stephanie turned on the faucet and let the water run for a few seconds before stepping in the shower. The warm water poured over her head and ran down her body. She hadn't realized it but it had been a long time since she had taken a shower just to relax. She forgot how nice it felt to just let the water run over her. Or how soothing the little pitter patter of the water sounded. It was like it mini rainstorm in her bathroom.

Meanwhile Thomas was downstairs trying to think of what would make Stephanie happy. He kept trying to think of things she liked that he was good at, but he couldn't come up with anything. He felt like a failure.

“Hey Tommy, what's got you so glum?” Tinker asked. Thomas pointed at the top of the stairs with his head hung low.

“Girl troubles?”

Thomas nodded.

“She's still upset from dinner huh? Well, I don't blame her Alfredo has always been a little insensitive. She'll calm down in a bit, I wouldn't worry about it too much.” Tinker leaned back on the sofa.

Thomas shook his head and pointed at the top of the stairs again and used his fingers to draw a smile on his face.

“You want to make her happy again?”

Thomas nodded.

“Well I don't know much about her but I do know women. They like gifts. A lot. Just get her something she likes,” Tinker said. “She likes girly things right? Give her an old hairbrush. She'd love that.” Thomas nodded but wasn't sold on the hairbrush idea. Stephanie already had a hairbrush why would she want an old on that someone else had used?

Thomas took and old hairbrush that his aunt used to use before she passed away. It was dusty and still had old piece of her hair on it. He made his way upstairs to his and Stephanie's room. When he opened the door Stephanie was just coming out of the bathroom with her hair wrapped in a towel atop her head.

“Hi Thomas.”

He gave her a small wave.

“I'm sorry about dinner. It just made me so angry that Alfredo, your own family, had the nerve to be so rude and cruel to you. You shouldn't have had to go through that as a child and definitely don't deserve it now,” Stephanie said unwrapping her hair from the towel.

Thomas shook his head and pointed at her before smiling. It took Stephanie a moment or two before she figured out what Thomas meant.

“You want me to be happy?” Thomas nodded. “Oh Thomas I'll go back to being happy in a little bit. Sometimes I just let my emotions get the better of me. I'm sorry if I worried you.”

Stephanie wrapped her arms around Thomas but was puzzled when she felt hi holding something behind his back. She quickly snatched it out of his hands and saw the hairbrush he was thinking of giving her.

“What are you doing with this old hairbrush? Did yours break or something?” she asked looking at the dirty old thing.

Thomas shook his head and pointed at her and then the hairbrush.

“Was this supposed to be for me?” He nodded once more. “Oh you thought giving this to me would make me happy again right?” He gave a small nod embarrassed that she figured it out.

“Oh Thomas all I need to be happy is you. I don't need gifts or anything. All I need is you. Understand?”

Stephanie set the hairbrush on the bed and then placed a small kiss on Thomas's mask. If he wasn't blushing before he definitely was now. She gave him a small hug before going to get into bed.

Thomas stood there for a moment before he realized what happened. A girl that he loved said that he made her happy. HE made HER happy. It was a dream come true for him.

“Thomas are you coming to bed? It's late and I really want to sleep,” Stephanie said snuggling under the blankets.

Thomas snapped out of his thoughts and changed into his pajamas before crawling into bed with Stephanie. He laid down and she immediately snuggled into his side.

After she had fallen asleep he looked down at her small sleeping form. She looked so relaxed. Her long hair was splayed out around her and her lips were slightly parted. She looked beautiful. Thomas smiled and placed a small kiss on top of her head before joining her in slumberland.

 

 

 


	28. Into Town We Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long hiatus. I've been dealing with some medical stuff(still am) and haven't had much motivation to write. Thank you all for sticking with me through this!

 

Stephanie and Tommy had now been living in their new home for about 2 months now. The couple had fallen into a pretty regular routine. They would wake up in the morning and Stephanie would make breakfast for Thomas and his cousins. Sometimes she would help them outside in the garden. Other times she would spend the day tidying the house some and reading in a chair by the window. The family would eat lunch together and then they would go back to their respective activities. Tinker would usually prepare dinner and then they would all eat together once more. Thomas and Stephanie would usually spend the rest of the night together be it in the living room or their own room.

While Stephanie really enjoyed her routine with her family she had begun to crave something more. She missed going into town and seeing other people. She missed getting excited about the new fabrics that would come through her favourite craft store.

Thomas had noticed that his girlfriend was feeling less than super but had no idea why. When he tried to bring it up to his cousins they just shrugged it off saying it was 'woman troubles'. Thomas had no idea what that meant but he didn't press it further.

Stephanie spent days trying to push the thought of town out of her mind. It didn't help that Alfredo would constantly talk about the folks he saw at the family gas station. She found herself reading less and less and staring out the window at the dirt driveway. Its not like she was forced to stay at the house. She could easily go into town if she wanted. But what if someone recognized her from the bloodbath at Mama's? There was the one survivor after all.

Stephanie debated her options for a few days and finally decided she was going into town. She grabbed some money she had stashed away and put on a simple summer dress that hopefully wouldn't stand out too much. She ate breakfast with her family and when they went out to do their work around the property she snuck out to the car and drove into town.

The nearest town was an hour away, which meant she only had a short amount of time to enjoy civilization once more. The Main Street in town consisted of a post office, a grocery store, little boutiques, some toy stores, and one craft store. She originally just wanted to walk around and possibly get some new clothes, but instead she walked into the craft store.

The moment she opened the doors she felt at home. Multiple yards of fabrics lined the walls and shelves. There were isles of embellishments, threads, and supplies. There were some sewing machines in the front on display, one was even the same she had back home. Just seeing the machine made her realize how much she missed her home and family.

“Hello ma'am.”

Stephanie turned around and saw a woman with red hair and freckles. She had a green apron over a simple shirt and jeans. The apron probably held some sewing supplies and little things you would need throughout at the day.

“Oh hi, I'm sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Is there anything I can help you find? I haven't seen you around here before, are you new to town?”

“I actually live a few towns over but someone from my old craft circle told me there was a nice craft store out here. It looks like they were right,” Stephanie lied to the woman. She did like the craft store but wasn't going to tell the truth about where she was from.

“I'm glad you think so. We've been here for a few years now, I remember when I opened this shop actually. Hardly thought it was going to last, looks like I was wrong!” The woman chuckled. “I'm Marnie, I'll let you shop, feel free to let me know if you need help with anything.”

Stephanie watched Marnie walk away further into the store. She seemed nice and reminded Stephanie of the woman who taught her how to sew and design. Stephanie perused the isles and in the spur of the moment decided to buy a machine, supplies, fabric, and some embellishments. She had forgotten the rush of creativity craft stores would give her.

Marnie cut the fabric and even helped Stephanie carry the items to her car. She even threw in some extra needles for free.

“You seem to know your stuff, how long have you been sewing?” Marnie asked.

“I first started when I was about 10 years old, but didn't start creating my own clothes until I was 13. I haven't been able to sew for a few months though, hopefully I haven't lost much of it.” Stephanie laughed but in reality she was pretty concerned that she had lost her old skill.

“You haven't lost it. You only loose a skill when you loose the passion to continue with it, I'm sure you'll be fine. Now go get on your way, don't want you to lose your idea before you can start on it.”

Stephanie thanked Marnie for all her help before she got in the car and began the drive back home. If she was lucky she would get home in time to put everything away and make it seem like she hadn't possibly put everyone in danger. She would tell them about her brief visit into town, but not until she felt it was right.

 


	29. Dinnertime Interrogation

Dinner that night was some old meat that Tinker had been saving for a 'special occasion' as he called it. Stephanie had no idea why tonight was a supposed special occasion but she didn't complain.

The whole family sat around the table all in their respective spots. Tex at the head of the table with Tinker to his left. Thomas sat to Tex's right with Stephanie next to him. Alfredo had taken to sitting the other end of the table, said he liked the open space next to him.

“How did the work go today?” Stephanie asked, cutting up some vegetable on her plate.

“Same as usual, it was hot as hell though. Was hoping to have some of your delicious lemonade but we couldn't find you come lunch time,” Tinker said.

“Yeah, Thomas was concerned you had been kidnapped or fell into a ditch somewhere?” Tex chuckled.

“Oh no I was fine, just went out on a walk around the property and lost track of time, sorry about that,” Stephanie said.

“But the car was gone.”

“I drove it out to the edge of the property. You all have a lot of land, I didn't want to walk all the way out there.”

“Well what did you see out there? See some trees? Maybe even an animal or two?” Tex questioned. Stephanie was not enjoying this dinner time interrogation, though Alfredo, the troublemaker, was loving it.

“Answer him Stephie.”

“Yeah the trees were nice. I even found a nice little pond with some deer drinking from it.”

“Well that's nice glad you enjoyed it....But here's the thing, we don't have any deer around here. I know you're not from these parts but most people know there aren't any deer this far out. So I'll ask again, where did you go?”

Tex was not happy, this was the worst Stephanie had ever seen him. She could see the tight grip he had on his knife. It scared her, but she wouldn't let him win the unspoken battle. She could feel Thomas's hand on her own. That was enough for her. He would never let anyone hurt her. Not now, not ever. And that's why she could say those 4 words to a very angry Tex.

“I went into town.”

“And there's the truth! Little Miss Stephanie went into town and put everyone in danger. Why did you do that?”

“Because I'm not a prisoner! I have nothing to do but clean and I feel like I've lost myself.” The room was dead silent now. “I spend most days just sitting inside wishing I was doing something else. I went into town to finally see some other people again. Do you even realize that the only people I see are your victims? I never even get to have conversations with other people!

“I love you all, I do but I just needed some socialization with other people. I'm sorry if I put anyone in danger or worried anyone but know that I stand by my decision.”

Tex had loosened his grip on his dinner knife. He sighed and slowly got up from the table. He looked out the window at the setting sun.

“You know we don't think of you as prisoner, hell Thomas would never let us. But we don't exactly get along with the rest of the world. Be careful when you run into town next, and don't go too often. Or talk to too many people.”

“Thank you Tex,”Stephanie said. She really didn't need his permission, but it was nice to know that she had his support.

“Well if y'all are done there I think it's time to share why I brought out the special meat tonight.” Tinker had been eagerly waiting to share his news.

“What's the reason Tink?” Alfredo asked drumming his hands on the table to mimic a drum roll.

“Mama is coming home!”

“Mama is coming home? When? Who told you that?!”

Stephanie looked at Thomas as to ask if it was Luda Mae they were talking about. He shook his head saying he didn't know. As much as she hoped they were talking about Luda Mae. She knew that probably wasn't the case.

“Tinker are you sure about this? I mean we haven't seen Mama since she went down to hospital. They even told us she wasn't going to be coming home,” Tex voiced.

“I got the letter right here,” Tex proclaimed while pulling a folded up piece of paper from his shirt pocket. Tex snatched the paper from his brother and began to read it. His eyes scanning over the paper as if it the secret to life was written on it.

“Well hot damn! Mama is coming home boys! It says here that next week she'll be released from the hospital and that we can go get her!” Tex was so happy he was almost dancing. Tinker and Alfredo looked overjoyed too.

“Umm excuse me, sorry to interrupt, but who is Mama? Why was she gone?” Stephanie asked unintentionally killing the small celebration.

“Mama is our mother, she went to hospital when some meat tried bite out her throat. But now look at that bastard sitting on our dinner plates.” Tex picked up a piece of meat and shoved it into his mouth with a smug grin.

“She's been gone for 3 months now, but she can finally come home!”Tinker shouted throwing his fist in the air.

It was clear that these boys clearly loved their mother, even Thomas looked happy she was coming home. Their Mama must be an amazing woman to have survived almost having her throat torn out. Stephanie couldn't wait to meet her.

 


End file.
